


Weightless

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal can`t get out of his restrains in time and drowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This short fic is written as a goodie for Kanarek13´s fandom stocking. It is inspired by the art she made, see http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/108191.html

“If I can´t have you, nobody can.” She whispers with venom in his ear.  
Neal tries to focus on a way out, but he is tied with a length of rope, blindfolded and he is still feeling the effects of the drugs they used to keep him calm. It is so hard to focus and he just wants to go back to sleep, but when he is dragged along some path, he can feel the chill in the air. Water… They are close to water. He can smell it now, he starts struggling, but he is no match to whoever is holding him.  
“Stop struggling.”  
A fist connects with his jaw. The combination together with the drugs still in his system, knock him out for a moment.  
Neal doesn´t feel the push that sends him head first into the cold water of the Hudson. It is the cold however that bites into his consciousness and wakens his senses.  
He gasps when he realizes they threw him in the water and he is sinking fast. He starts to fight the rope that ties his upper body like a sausage and just as he thinks he isn´t going to make it, the knot gives and the rope unties.  
His lungs are burning and he knows he can´t stop the inevitable, he needs to breath. He can no longer hold his breath. He does his best to fight the irresistible urge to open his mouth, but then his body takes over from his brain and he opens his mouth.  
Water rushes into his nose, mouth and lungs. His last conscious moment is the feeling of Kate kissing him, a calming feeling engulfing him. Maybe death isn´t so bad after all.  
Neal doesn´t feel or hear the bullets penetrating the water from the shootout that is happening above his head.

* * *

 

“NEAL!” a voice calls out to him. The voice sounds so far away. He tries to breathe, but he can´t. His lungs seize. Someone is pounding on his chest, it hurts and he is choking.  
Someone must notice, because he is turned to his side and water pours from between his lips, his body tries to get rid of all the water and he coughs violently.  
“He is breathing!” someone announces.  
He is dizzy and the coughing makes him throw up. It doesn´t feel like he can breathe. Something is placed over his face and he tries to get rid of it.  
“Leave it, Neal, it will help you breathe.”  
The voice is familiar, but for some reason, his brain can´t place it. What happened? Why is he wet and cold?  
“Neal? Relax, OK? They are taking you to hospital.”  
Neal doesn´t open his eyes, they are too heavy, he just tries to nod. He thinks he does, but he is not sure. He can feel himself being lifted and carried, but not much more.

* * *

When he wakes, his throat hurts and when he tries to swallow, he starts coughing. There is something on his face and he wants to feel what it is.  
“Neal? Try to take deep breaths. And keep your hands away from the oxygen.”  
“P’ter?” Is that his voice?  
“Yes, I am here. You are OK, we are at the hospital.”  
Neal does his best to open his eyes, they seem weighted down, but he manages and blinks against the dimmed light in the room. He is in hospital, so much is clear.  
“Neal?”  
Neal turns his head towards Peter´s voice. He is in the bed next to him. Peter looks pale and drawn, a bit like he feels, he can only imagine that he even looks worse.  
“What happened?”  
“You don´t remember?”  
“Would I ask…” Neal starts coughing again.  
A nurse walks in and checks Neal´s vitals before handing him a cup with water. Neal gratefully drinks from the cup before he lets his head fall back on the pillow.  
“You were pushed into the Hudson.”  
Neal searches his memory but comes up blank. He can´t remember falling into the Hudson. It must show on his face, because the nurse addresses him.  
“It is normal not to remember a traumatic experience. No need to worry, maybe it will come back, maybe it won´t. No need to wrack your brain on it. You are doing great. Your lungs sound better. The doctor is doing rounds, so he will be here any minute now.”  
“Thanks.” Neal rasps.  
Both men are silent for a moment.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Jumping in the Hudson to save someone is not good for your health. Or so I have been told.” Peter chuckles for starting to cough himself.  
“Thanks for saving me.” Neal whispers.  
“You are welcome. Now rest. I am going to have a nap as well, before our visitors arrive.”  
Neal is already asleep, dreaming of Kate.


End file.
